The 78th Hunger Games, The Games of Eternal Woe II
by The Minun
Summary: Part twooooooooooo of the 78th Hunger Games, book 5 in our Final Rebellion series. Coming after The 68th Hunger Games, The 76th Hunger Games Where You Stand I & II, and The 78th Hunger Games The Games of Eternal Woe I. Read and Review. Review a lot. PLZ! I BEG YOU! Rated K because K is for wimps.
1. Chapter 1

**Whats Up My Lady Loves? My Words Live here witha new STORY! Yea buddy! We start the Hunger GAMES! Yeah buddy with an extra twist to it? NINJA! That will be a surprise.**

* * *

60.59.58 Jack looked around for his sword, he saw it to his far right.

57.56.55 Kim looked to find a dagger and swallowed her fear.

54.53.52 Casey looked to his right and saw her and wondered if she would make it.

51.50.49 Jessica got ready to grab a backpack and run.

48.47.46 Luke was ready... Kinda.

45.44.43 "I wonder if they would sponsor me a horse?" Samantha thought.

42.41.40 José wanted for this to be over.

39.38.37 Peter felt a breeze and swore he heard something roar in the distance.

36.35.34 Mark was ready to be the youngest victor ever!

33.32.31 Ellianna was between Chase and Noah not good...

30.29.28 Sam was doing math, he figured he would get past the bloodbath.

27.26.25 Talanna wondered if smashing someone with a chair would work here.

24.23.22 Jordan eyed an axe and wondered if it would work.

21.20.19 Sophie saw some spiked gloves. PERFECT!

18.17.16 Noah was ready to tackle some tributes!

15.14 Abigail was ready to grab and go.

13.12 Hannah saw a saxe knife and smiled.

11.10 When Daniel saw his chance he would go...Fast.

9. 8 Jayden saw what she wanted a backpack with essentials.

7.6 Erin glared at Chase.

5.4 Chase started to sweat.

3.2 Nils wanted to win, but he wondered if he could.

1.0 Lydia wondered if her surprise was ready.

GONG!

They tributes started for the Cornucopia and Jordan got there first and grabbed a spear and threw it at someone.

**BOOM** The victim was a boy wearing a white tee shirt.

Noah grabbed a sword and Chase a grabbed a bow. Chase caught someone out of the corner and shot. He realized too late it was Mark. He was supposed to have an alliance with them, he took one final glance at his shooting buddy and he whispered,

"I'm so, so sorry."

**BOOM**

Chase had to be shaken out of surprise at what he did. Lydia and Nils took off for the jungle together.

Ok I have the sword now what? Jack had felt like nothing else. Then he saw it. The strike came at an awkward angle and he deflected it. More strikes came and Jack deflected them all. Luke was good, but not good enough.

I've got no chance! I better run! Jack could of killed him, but decided not to. Thomas grabbed a sledgehammer and started to swing. SMASH! he hit the Cornucopia and part of it shattered. Sophie grabbed her gloves and punched Sammy in the gut as she was running by and she fell.

Jessica stopped to stare and Hannah took that moment to throw her knife.

"WATCH OUT! JESSICA!" Sammy screamed and pushed Jessica out of the way. Sammy got hit and fell for the final time.

**BOOM**

Jessica started to cry and Thomas grabbed her hand and said,

"Come on!" They ran away from the Cornucopia.

Elianna was running and grabbed Jordan and Sophie and they went into the jungle. Abigail was looking around and saw Kim and grabbed her around the waist. She picked her up and threw her at Noah. Noah saw it coming and slashed her.

**BOOM**

By then everyone had run away from the Cornucopia, There were alliances made, they were Thomas and Jessica, The Career pack, Jack, José, Peter, and Talanna.

Another alliance was Abigail, Noah, Casey, and Chase. Elianna, Jordan, and Sophie. Nils and Lydia then Hannah, Daniel, and Jayden. Erin was on her own, so was Luke.

Hannah was trekking through the jungle shivering. The fog had made the weather cold. Hannah saw a clearing right in front of her.

"Come on guys lets..." she couldn't finish her sentence because something grabbed her around her waist and held her in the air. Daniel and Jayden could just watch helplessly as Hannah was spit on by the monster. It was a giant venus flytrap with vines to grab hold of people. The vines had thorns so it hurt to be grabbed, the spit was an acid of some sort.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK! HELP!" Hannah screamed thrashing her hair burnt and the side of her face burnt. Then it ate her.

**BOOM**

Daniel and Jayden ran for everything they had in them. They sat down and Jayden started to feel sick. They didn't want to see one of those again.  
"That was disgusting!" Daniel said with a sad tone in his voice.  
"Poor Hannah, Poor Hannah," Jayden kept murmuring.

The pack of Careers were going hunting, but little did they know that it was THEY who were getting hunted.

"So where are we going to search first?" Talanna asked.

"Well I don't...? WHAT WAS THAT?" José yelled. They all looked around and saw nothing. Then Peter disappeared.

"Where did Peter go?" Jack asked.

"BOO!" Noah yelled in Jack's face.

"ARGH!" All of them ran except for Peter who was hanging from a tree gagged. BANG BANG BANG!

There was more rumbling and the group looked around worriedly. They saw it, the creature. It was a large ape like creature with a venus flytrap head and an ape's body.

"RAAAAARRGGGHHH!" the creature screamed. It came over to Peter and started to choke him and spit on him, like the flytrap it's spit was poisonous.

"EEEEKK HELP AAARRRGHGH! IT BURNS!" Peter screamed in agony. The group wanted to help, but couldn't. They ran for the clearing they found earlier. Peter was taken away by the monster.

"So what are we going to do?" Jordan asked, looking at the starry sky.

"Wait, then watch." Sophie said. The anthem played, then the faces showed the girl from District 1, the girl from 3, the boy from 5, the boy from 6, and the girl from 9.

"Five deaths 17 more to go," Ellianna commented.

"So what is District 2 like?" Thomas asked Jessica. They were laying in a meadow surrounded by the screams of Nightlock Hawks.

"BORING!" they both laughed, "Seriously! I have a couple of friends! Mikah, Sidney, Sammy..."

"You knew Sammy before the Games?" Thomas asked surprised.

"Yeah she lived in District 2 then to 10 then to 3." she quickly changed the subject, "I think you and my friend would be cute together!"

"What?!" Thomas asked sitting up.

"Hahaha don't answer a question with a question! Yeah you and Mikah would be cute together."

**District 2**

"WHAT? ME HIM CUTE?! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE JESSICA THOMAS!" Mikah screamed in the middle of detention. They had been allowed to watch the Games in detention. The teacher sighed and gave Mikah another pink slip.

"Ugh... Jessie why? Why did you volunteer for me?" Mikah sat back down and started to cry, "Sammy's gone too!"

The Arena

"You both get a ton of detentions so you could sit together in detention!" Jessica said cheerfully.

"Sooo... is she cute?" Thomas asked tentatively.

"I can't decide if she's cute man!" Jessica said.

"Ohh..." They fell asleep.

The next morning Abby's gang which they called themselves took of for a hunt.

"What are we going to catch?" Abby shouted.

"TRIBUTES!" they all yelled.

They ran through the jungle and ran to the clearing where Jessica and Thomas were.

"We gott'em BOYS!" Abby yelled.

Thomas jumped to his feet and grabbed his hammer. He swung at Chase midsection and one of Chase's ribs.

"OOOFFF! ARGH!" Chase grunted, he threw threw a knife at Thomas and grabbed his bow. Thomas swung again at Chase and misses and the hammer crashes into the side of Noah's head. Noah staggered around a bit and fell. Chase and Casey pick him up and run away.

Jessica is struggling with Abby when Thomas comes behind Abby.

"You have the choice to run or die, Abigail Hennen!" Thomas shouted brandishing the giant hammer over Abby. Abby decided to run.

Thomas helped Jessica to her feet.

"I didn't need help!" Jessica brushed dirt off of her pant legs.

Thomas smiled and said, "Liar."

Sophie, Jordan, and Ellie were going off to find food and they ran into him, Luke.

"He's my kill!" Sophie hissed and tip-toed away.

Oh no what's edible? Is this? He looked at a leaf of poison ivy. Mmmm looks good! Wait a sec I hear someone! Luke looks around and throws his knife at the rustling it hits.

"OWWWW!" Sophie yells then throws a wild punch at him. Luke dodges and tries to attack with his sword, but Ellianna shoves him from behind and he trips.

I'm outnumbered 10-1! I gotta...Wait! Luke slashes with his sword and cuts Jordan in his foot and throws a rock into the trees.

"What is that rock going to do?" She punches Luke straight across his face making his eye swell shut and giving him a long cut.

"We'll see Sophie! That rock is your demise!" Luke yells and then they hear it. Sophie spins around and sees the Nightlock Hawks.

Gamemakers Room!

"Ah my Nightlock Hawks... My greatest mutt! They will slice you to pieces and surround you with poisonous gasses!" Shark smiled triumphantly.

"Sir they are coming in fast!" one of the Gamemakers said.

"Good let them run if they can, but they can't!" Shark laughed.

Arena

The hawks WERE closing in fast. While Sophie was preoccupied Luke took his chance to slip away.

Sophie punched 2 hawks and they fell dead.

"Sophie get away! You can't get that close to them! They have poisonous gasses the can shoot out!" Ellianna yelled.

"Are they as bad as my gasses?" Jordan asked.

"Shut up!" Elianna said trying not to laugh or smile. Sophie knew that she couldn't get any closer so they ran.

What a day! I get thrown into this mess and get manhandled by a monster! Peter couldn't scream for help because he was still gagged. The monster was holding on to him by it's vines. It took him to a cave where there was 2 piles of leaves that looked like beds. The monster roared again and Peter flinched. It swiped a paw at him.

Then Peter realized it wasn't a paw it was a sharp blade-like leaf!

It's going to cut me in half! Oh no! Peter winced at the thought, but it didn't cut him. It cut his gag nearly chopping off his nose. It stared at Peter, tilted his head, and roared. Peter winced and was about to run for it when a little nudge from behind stopped him and Peter whirled around and saw a little version of the monster poking at him and jumping around him.

"Oh hi!" Peter said picking up the little guy, "Guess the little one is yours! How bout I call you... Vinean!" Vinean jumped up and down obviously liking his new name. Peter smiled and later found himself in front of a pile of exotic fruits. After doing the plants test a couple of times he knew that all of these were edible and dug in.

Abby's gang was walking back through the woods to the cornucopia. They plan on capturing the cornucopia from the Career pack.

"So we just charge?" Casey asked. The last attack didn't go so well.

"The Career pack isn't even a pack!" Abigail said chopping down a vine with her sword. They saw the Cornucopia and she nodded at it. Jack, José, and Talanna were sitting there counting out what they had from the bloodbath.

They charged and Talanna grabbed a club and Abby threw a jagged knife and it lodged in Talanna's side. Noah was fighting Jack and José couldn't fight and was overwhelmed by Chase and Casey who were fighting side by side.

"ARGH! NO STOP!"

**BOOM**

It was Chase's kill. He had smashed an arrow in José's throat and blood was gushing everywhere. Jack got a stab at Noah and cut his arm. Jack squirmed out from under and Noah tried to attack, but was in a hold from Chase. Chase had Jack in a chokehold and Jack dropped his sword and Chase shoved him and Casey checked him from behind. Jack fell to the ground and ran away. Abigail was trying to get a swipe in at Talanna, but Talanna was too fast and too good. Every swipe and every slash was blocked. Talanna saw the others coming and ran.

****

District 4

Tasha started to cry, José was gone and she would never see him again. Her dad had gone into her room to tell her, but he didn't care. She could tell. Her Dad never like José and was probably grateful to see him gone.

"Go away!" she whimpered.

"Now honey it's just ONE boyfriend there are other boys!" her dad said hopefully.

Tasha had then broken his nose in 7 different places. Her dad never got it, sure there were other boys, but there was only 1 José.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I've been having technical difficulties. So once again sorry and heres CH 2!**

The Arena

Where is he? Jack...Where is he? Oh no what am I... what is that? Talanna heard the thrashing and saw a giant bird in the sky captured by vines. The bird was 15 meters beak to tail and claws as strong as iron, this one was only a baby, an adult would be 38 meters long and sharper claws even though it was a baby it's scaly-like hide was almost impenetrable. It still couldn't get away from the vines and Talanna creeped closer to investigate. The bird was being pulled down by...

Oh no... This muttation was a giant flower with 14 petals and it had 13 meter long teeth. It probably had a stomach under the ground where it digested it's food. It too spit poisonous acid and when the bird was close enough it stuck.

It's "tongue" was a flexible slimy rope like with a sharp point on the end of it. The tongue flicked out and struck the bird. It went limp in midair and the flower dragged it in and swallowed it in a gulp.

Oh ewww! The worst part wasn't even there yet. It burped. It was a loud bellow like a million Baritones playing a low note. The came the gas Talanna realized the fog was made when this creature burped! The fog may be poisonous so Talanna pulled her sweat jacket over her head and ran for it.

Lydia reached up in the air and pulled down a parachute and took out... Pikachu.

"Why did you bring Pikachu? It could get injured! If Pikachu goes down well..." Nils stopped short. Lydia gave a rare smile at Nils. Nils started to sweat and realized well Lydia was...

Cute!... Yeah she is! I just thought of her as a partner but... yeah she's kinda, oh my goodness! Lydia watched him and shook her head giving an even rarer laugh. Pikachu just watched as Lydia and Nils found a cave to sleep in for the night.

Erin kicked a rock. Chase had betrayed her. At the party before the Games Chase had made an alliance without her! She asked around, but nobody wanted her so she decided she would go solo! She had made a slingshot and had killed birds to eat. Now it was almost time for her master plan. She saw the parachute came down and she opened it and found what she needed to set this arena to total destruction. After that...

After that it's go find Lydia and Nils. This place WILL go ablaze! Erin thought angrily.

Daniel and Jayden walked into the clearing they had found, still worried about Hannah's death.

"That was creepy! I hope Hannah is happy wherever she is now..." Daniel said.

"Yeah we probably shouldn't leave the clearing except to go hunting, it's way too dangerous out there,"

Daniel nods as he says he understands. "So what did we get at the Cornucopia?" He holds up 3 backpacks, a spear, and a couple of daggers. In the backpacks were bags of dried fruit, beef jerky, water bottles, a bunch of rope, bungee cords, and... Daniel and Jayden looked up at each other and smiled.

Thomas and Jessica were going hunting. They were surrounded by flies. They were just trying to find a source of meat and wondered if the bird they saw in the sky could do.

"How do we get a weapon up there?" Thomas asked.

"I don't...Wait! Get down!" she shoved Thomas to the ground and saw Abby's Gang. They also saw Daniel and Jayden. In another direction Jordan, Elianna, and Sophie were searching for something...or someone.

"Where is he! He should be here!" Sophie growled. A while after them Luke and Erin were walking together and obviously saw something because they crouched down.

With Sophie still ranting how Luke was her kill when she stepped on something.

"ARGH! MY ARM!" Sophie yelled and every group rushed out of their hiding spots.

Sophie was shot by a knife that had been catapulted from a bungee cord that had been made like a bow and arrow.

Noah ran out and was snatched up by a trap that hung him by his foot. He had his sword still and was sawing himself free.

Chase saw Sophie shot and shot at Luke who was right behind her. He ducked and threw a dagger. It flew straight at JESSICA. Jessica was as still as a statue and Chase shot at her too.

Its over... THWUNK! THWAP! Jessica didn't feel a thing and she saw Casey lying in front of her an arrow and a dagger in his abdomen. He had saved her.

Thomas had a medical kit with him and was about to treat Casey when he held up his hand for him to stop. Thomas nodded and grabbed his sledgehammer he went into the battle. Jessica was kneeling beside Casey.

"Why did you do it?" Jessica asked.

"I couldn't let you die, I just couldn't," he whispered breathing hard. Jessica kissed his forehead and whispered,

"Thank you..."

BOOM

Sophie and Noah cut themselves down and started fighting. They started to attack each other when they heard a screech. They all stopped fighting and saw the birds Jessica saw earlier. Except they weren't birds, they were long skinny dragons that could bend in any direction.

They dove down and everyone scattered. They didn't care with who they just didn't want to get eaten alive. It breathed a shot of fire and roared.

"This is great! YEAH OOO!" Peter yelled from on the back of his dragon.

Gamemakers Room

"Who made that dragon? It disrupted everything! Complaints are filling in people!" Shark said loudly. Nobody answered and Shark looked confused.

"Wait none of you did then who..." Shark snapped his head up and ran out the door. He ran all the way to President Snow's office where he was watching the Games without even turning around he said,

"A dragon Valler? Seriously and in the middle of that fight!" He turned around and saw the worry on Shark's face and already knew.

"You didn't make the dragon," President Snow murmured. Valler nodded and Snow stood up. He walked out of the room and Shark followed him. They went into a room where there was a 90 by 85 inch TV. The president clicked a couple of buttons.

"Hello Sir. Yes we have reports of rebellion starting in our arena... Yes thank you they will be traveling from Romania on the Midnight Rose, right sir? Yes thank you again," the President ended his call to Romania.

The Arena

"What was Huff huff, that?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know! Huff that was horrible wasn't it... YOU'RE NOT ABIGAIL! Where is she?" Sophie was wondering where Elianna and Jordan had gone. She realized what a great opportunity she had and tried to punch Noah, but her arm still had the knife in it. Sophie yanked it out and realized it was an old, rusty knife.

Oh no a rusty knife in a wound is bad, bad ,and BAD! She was right, a rusty knife would infect the wound and if it got really bad they would have to cut off the arm or the wounded area.

Sophie growled again. She didn't care if the arm was bad or not she would die fighting! Sophie left and Noah went another direction.

I won't die by some stupid cut! I'm a fighter! I will die fighting. For my father and District 7!

Noah was running to... he didn't know where just away.

I've got to get away from all of this! The Hunger Games, I WISH THEY NEVER EXISTED! WHY?! He ran to the mountain and ran into Talanna. Literally. They crashed together and Noah was on the ground.

"What are you doing?" he yelled and reached for his sword. It wasn't there. He looked around frantically, like a small child. "Where is it where is it?!"

Talanna just stood watching him. He's weird... I don't have a weapon right now how do I kill him? Oh wait the mountain! She ran to the mountain and felt it.

"That's weird why is it scaly?" she murmured to herself, "If I'm right then this is a giant... Oh darn."

"Oh darn what? Oh darn doesn't sound good!" They looked up the mountain and saw something shoot out of it. It landed near 80 feet of them and they ran over to it.

"What is that?" Noah asked.

Talanna answered "Looks like some sort of seed. It's sprouting!" It was sprouting! It turned into one of the giant flowers. It seemed like they needed to eat regularly and it grabbed one of the giant birds by surprise and ate it.

"It can do that? Wait, another bird!" Another bird was flying around and dove down at the plant. It dodged the vines and the tongue of the creature and batted it with it's wings. The plant lashed out it's tongue and the giant bird grabbed it in it's beak and pulled. The plant was uprooted and you could see it's stomach...Inside of it to. The stomach was see through, you could see the acids in it's stomach sloshing around and burning...

"The bird it ate earlier it's still in there!" Noah gasped and Talanna was just as surprised. The bird was thrashing and fighting trying to get out, but it couldn't escape a splash of acid hit it and it screeched.

They must be mates! They look slightly different. The creature was almost hardly alive. Another tongue inside of the stomach stabbed the creature and it fell limp and the tongue started to slurp. Wait that isn't the stomach! That is just where they kill the creature! Now it's...EWWW!

Eww was the word to describe it. Imagine a 38 meter bird having it's juices sucked out. You could see bulges in the tongue where it was slurping. It was all transferred to another section of the body. All that was left in the section that killed the bird was it's bones. It shot the bones out through a gap in the "stomach" and Talanna and Noah had to run to avoid them. The mate saw what happened and started spinning like a fan blade. It let go and flew at it. It went through the plant and sliced it in two.

"I know what the mountain is now," Talanna said with a hint of fear and displeasure in her voice.

"What? What is it?" Noah asked and then he realized what it was.

They spoke in unison, "It's a giant Flower Mutt."

Gamemakers Room

"Shark we found a living human in the arena," one of the Gamemakers said, and added, "Who isn't a tribute."

Shark walked over and saw him on the monitor and said,

"Ellicia pull up the tribute list and face recognition please," Shark was pretty sure he was dead. The screen popped up, and face recognition realized Casey.

"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! HE IS DEAD!" Shark yelled and a call came in. "What is it? You what why was this transmitted to this earlier!? FOOLS!" He slammed the communicator down hard and it shattered.

"UGH the kid's heart stopped and it starts again when they are about to pick him up! Then they leave the kid there! They didn't even tell me! 'Communicator was broken sir!' Not going to fly!" Shark goes on. "Have the president know that that crew will be executed!"

I can't let anyone know that the kid is alive!

The Arena

Casey wasn't dead. The tracker system with the cannon goes off when the pulse stopped. Casey's heart stopped, but started up again, but he didn't know how. His stomach was fine too.

I wonder if I'm in heaven? I wonder where Jesus is? He walked around a bit then realized something, I'm in the arena... AM I IN HELL?! OH NO HELL IS THE ARENA OH NO!

Abigail was walking alone. With no one. Seriously. I'm a liar. She was walking with a creature that had latched onto her back. It was a small bug that had 4 clingy legs and it looked like it was hanging on for dear life. It was trying to get to her neck for food or just to get a ride I don't know. Abby doesn't feel anything the bug is about 2 inches long and .5 ounces. It gets on her neck and bites down hard.

Ouch what was that? Something bit me...I'm cold...Now I'm warm oh no what is what? I can't think wha? Happininggggg... helppppp... Goinnnnggg... Hellllppp!... Abigail collapses on the ground. When she gets back up she wanders around.

Oooo flowers pretty flowers I think I'll run in the flowers! Little did she know that she was running into a fly jacker nest.

Caesar Flickerman Show!

"Ah my dear Lauren, what are those flies?" Caesar asks.

"Well Caesar I have learned that those are a mixed breed of Tracker Jackers! They are smaller, immune to smoke and will give you the same amount of insanity as a Tracker Jacker if you are stung! They are an upgraded version of Tracker Jackers if there could be!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Abigail will have a problem if she gets stung, but... what is that on her back?" Caesar asked.

"Well that is...I don't know! Nothing is coming up for that creature!" Lauren said.

Gamemakers room

"NO NOT ANOTHER! FIND EVERY MUTT IN THAT ARENA AND SHOW ME WHAT THE ENEMY HAS MADE AND BRING IN PRESIDENT SNOW RIGHT AWAY!" Shark yelled.

This is getting way out of hand! The dragon, then the kid, and now this! UGH!

The president came in right when every mutt they had for this games came on the screen. Flower mutts, flyjackers, tracker jackers, wolf mutts, but not the bug on Abigail's back or the dragon, or the venus ape. The giant venus fly trap is on the screen like the bronze bulls from the 68th Games, and Mockingjays.

"Hmm I wonder... Is it the rebels?" Shark asked the President.

"How is your arm Shark?" the President asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Still broken and it hurts a bit, but it's fine why?" The President gave his answer when he pulled out a small hammer and smashed Shark's broken arm.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Shark screamed in agony.

"I thought when I promoted you, you said you would do a better job," the President said cooly.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! What's up readers? I bet you guys probably don't remember me. At All... SO I'm back and my Co-Partner and Co-author, My Words Speak is back as well. So remember to check out her stories, because she is a better writer than I will, EVER be. So this is the final chapter of the 78th Games. After this will be a short story by My Words Speak, and it is another small thing on this Final Rebellion series. For you who read this, the so few of you. I hope you comment a LOT! I love to get feedback from you guys and as an author, you can tell me some stuff that would be interesting that you could suggest to me. Well, thank you for your time. Read and Review!**

* * *

Asia

"Is it ready?" asked a short man with squinty eyes.

"Almost sir," someone answered. It was a short man with crooked wire-rimmed glasses, his name was Beetee.

"Our final mutt, a SIGN of Asia and the rebels combining. The Dragonjay!" It was sleeping in a giant tube full of liquid and looked peaceful. The Dragonjay could mimic like a mockingjay and could breathe fire and had the body of a dragon it also had a Mockingjays feathered wings.

"This time the Capitol WILL fall!" someone behind him proclaimed. At the words of that the Dragonjay woke up. The man smiled and opened the giant tube and the Dragonjay slid out and rubbed against the man's face. The man smiled.

"Call Aspen! Tell him that we are ready for stage 2! Also tell him that plan 14 is working properly!"

District 4 Room

Aspen received his call. He smiled and said to Finnick,

"She's just about ready man!" At this Finnick jumped to his feet.

"Seriously? Then that means..." Finnick smiled.

Annie came into the room, "You both look as giddy as school boys," then a serious look came over her face, "Wait you mean..." then she broke out into a smile.

"Beetee really wanted this to work! I can't believe he did it!" Finnick yelled.

"I can finally see her again!" both Finnick and Aspen yelled.

The Arena

Thomas and Jessica were running from Bronze Bulls.

"They almost trampled everyone huff puff 10 HUFF PUFF years ago!" Thomas said.

"Yeah that Marcellus dude scorched them didn't he?" Jessica replied.

"That is the only way to stop them! We don't have matches!" Thomas said.

"Run for the mountain!" Jessica yelled. They ran and saw Noah and Talanna.

"Help!" Then Jessica saw everyone and she meant everyone Luke, Elianna, Jordan, Sophie, Thomas, Daniel, Jayden, Erin, Chase, Nils, Lydia, and Casey being chased by some form of mutt.

Gamemakers Room

"NNOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE ALL CONTROL OF OUR MUTTS?!" Shark yelled at the Gamemaker that gave him the bad news.

"Argh..." Shark grabbed a hammer that the President used against him and smashed the Gamemaker's head and killed him.

"Nooo what are they?... NO!"

It was too late for Shark to do anything.

The Arena

A hovercraft came over the base of the mountain where all the tributes were standing and picked all of them up. A roar came from the sky and they saw a dragon appear circle around and vanish.

"What where?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know..." Jessica replied.

Peter, Lydia, and Nils came out of the shadows.

"We're going to Asia," Lydia said cooly.

"We want you to fight in the Rebellion III," Peter said and Nils added, "Side by side."

They all looked at eachother then they all nodded.

"This all has to stop," all of them said.

"So you'll fight?" Nils asked.

The answer was the same, yes.

Gamemakers Room

Shark stopped the Live casting and went to commercial for the first time ever in Hunger Games history.

I've got to do something about this! I know!

Shark started to work on a fake Games video that he could show that had just as much betrayal, blood, and Mutts as usual.

After a time of thinking and planning. He made Thomas the winner. He put an imposter in for Thomas for his interviews with Caesar and Lauren. This went on air as it usually did and everyone fell for it. Shark was pleased with himself, but knew that THEY were rising up again. And this time they didn't have a mockingjay. They had a Dragonjay.

Asia

Every tribute that had survived was working on their skills under an avox named Sinatalla. He was one of the final 2 in the 68th Games. He had been teleported after his "death" to Asia where they had given him the ability to speak again . They had put a headband around his head so that whatever he wanted heard was heard, Sinatalla liked it immensely as he could shout at his trainees.

"Work HARDER! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO BEAT ROMANIANS LIKE THAT? WELL YOU WOULDN'T WIN! YOU WOULD BE IN THE MERCY OF THEM SO WORK HARDER!"

"Ah Sinatalla" Aspen smiled and put his arm around the bigger man, "You never slow down don't you?"

"Hahaha when I get to shout again...I LOVE THIS!" Sinatalla exclaimed and laughed and everyone laughed with him. An old lady came out of the training room and whacked Aspen on the head.

"Oh Mags you don't ever stop don't you?" Aspen smiled. Project 14 worked perfectly. Project 14 was an idea where if you had any DNA of any dead person you could bring them back to life. It happened to Casey, he was their test to see if it did work. As you can see it works. Project 14 could also age a person to whatever age.

"Ok lunchtime!" Aspen called and the tributes' lunches were passed around. Thomas and Jessica had brought Mikah over and she was now a trainee for the Rebels.

"So what do you think of Asia?" Mikah asked.

"It's great and pretty nice! Well the people are nice and..." Thomas said losing his train of thought.

"You know this isn't all of Asia!" A short man said.

"Ah president Li-wu! What do you mean only part of Asia?" Sabarina Emalock asked.

"We are in the place called Korenia, which is in Asia," President Li-wu said and continued, "Asia is large, but the main quarters are in Korenia which is where we are now."

"So what armies do you have?" Aspen asked moving over to Sabarina.

"Asia is mainly made of 4 nations, Korenia, Xhinan, Jpapam, and Ussiar. All have large armies and will help in the fight," Li-wu said.

"So what do we have to fear?" Marcellus asked.

Li-wu looked at them seriously, "We have everything to fear, for Romania they have more weapons than us and the Capitol will surely provide more,"

"All mentors have to go back to Panem for the 79th Games," Aspen said, "You guys will stay here," he was indicating to the tributes.

"We won't tell anyone what we are up to, and also to try to recruit if that is possible," Haymitch said.

"Achilles? What's... OH!" Achilles walked out hand in hand with Andi.

"We have found out about the Midnight Rose so our first objective is to destroy it," Elliott said.

"True, right now it is picking up the President of Romania," Sidniay said, "We don't know what he looks like so we may be in trouble if they trick us."

"Argh..." Peeta growled.

"Wait Li-wu?" Kale asked. Li-wu waited for the question.

"Well, why are you helping us?"

"I hate to see my own people suffer and when Kale told me about you I couldn't help, to not help you so I helped you!" Li-wu was still working on his English.

"Ok so who are we working on for Project 14?" Casey asked. They were working on finding traces of DNA from people who they wanted to revive.

"David from 76th Hunger Games, Boggs from District 13, and Jolan and Lynian from the 68th,"

"What...What about KATNISS?" Peeta asks worriedly. Then everyone starts asking names.

"STOP IT! WE CAN'T REVIVE KATNISS AND ALL OF YOU KNOW THAT!" Wiress shouts. They all stare at her Wiress NEVER shouts.

"They burned Katniss' body and we haven't found anything with a slight hint of DNA!" Cinna said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Katniss couldn't control what she had to do!" Shaw-wi said. He was Chases shooting buddy and they had gotten along great and as for Erin and Chase all the things in the arena were fake they were going to hunt separately then join together.

"We need to do this right. The Final Rebellion has started." A voice out of the Dark said.

**END OF 78TH HUNGER GAMES THE GAMES OF ETERNAL WOE**


End file.
